


Sweet Nothings

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ellick, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: A collection of Ellick drabbles I wrote for requests I got on Tumblr. Come send me asks if you have any ideas!! (Tumblr URL same as AO3 handle)
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Kissy kissy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @enchantedbooklover18  
> Prompt: “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” & “I looked at him and I just..it’s like when the Grinch’s heart grows three sizes.”

Eleanor Bishop’s heart was hammering when she backed up against the locker. She looked up through her lashes, cheeks blushing furiously.

The one trapping her between the cool metal door and the strong muscular body was the one and only Nicolas Torres.

_“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”_ He asked with a husked voice, face incing closer until Ellie can feel his breath on her lips.

She gulped, mouth suddenly feeling very dry, and shook her head honestly.

The next thing she registered, was his lip on her.

Soft and warm.

And she couldn’t hold back tilting her head up to press her lips firmer against his.

She was 16 and he was 18.

“Mama?” A blonde little girl asked with sleep in her voice.

“Yes Charlotte?” Ellie smiled lovingly at her 5-year-old, thumb brushing at her hairline softly.

“When do you and Papa first kiss?” Charlotte asked innocently as if she’s asking for a bedtime story.

“We’re still in school at that time” Ellie chuckled, mind drifting back to that day in the high school hallway.

“How do you know?” Eyelids dropping, Charlotte rubbed her eyes sleepily.

“Know what baby?” Ellie softened her voice, trying to coax her little girl to sleep.

“S’okay to kiss Papa” Words slurring a bit, Charlotte had her eyes half closed by now.

“Well, let’s say...” Ellie leaned down to kiss her daughter on her forehead, _“I looked at him and I just..it’s like when the Grinch’s heart grows three sizes.”_

And Ellie’s heart grew three sizes looking at her daughter, already sleeping soundly.


	2. Friend's cute friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @wanna-be-bold  
> Original prompt: "You didn’t tell me your friend was cute! Now what am I going to do?”  
> New prompt: “You didn’t tell me your friend’s friend was cute! Now what am I going to do?”  
> (I twisted the prompt a bit for this XP)

“Jimmy!” Kasie greeted the doctor excitedly as they crossed path.

“Hey Kasie! It’s been a while!” Jimmy greeted back with same excitement level.

The two went in for a hug, both forgetting about their friends standing awkwardly by their side.

Kasie and Jimmy parted and went into a rambling episode with each other, until their friends both cleared their throats at the same time.

Ellie blushed when she heard her voice overlapping Nick’s, who was blushing too.

“Oh, I’m sorry. How rude are we?” Kasie threw her hands up a bit and laughed apologetically, with Jimmy nodding in agreement.

“Yeah sorry. Kasie, this is Nick, my gym buddy. Nick, this is Kasie, she works in the hospital too, and this is...” Jimmy trailed off, gesturing at Ellie.

“This is Ellie, we go to the same painting class. Ellie, Jimmy and Nick”

The group of four chattered a bit more before parting their ways, promising a longer catch-up soon.

And as soon as the other pair was out of earshot, both Nick and Ellie turned to their friend and shouted with the blush still on their cheeks,

“You didn’t tell me your friend’s friend was cute! Now what am I going to do?”


	3. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @hellokaelyn  
> Prompt: "Stop being so cute."

“No” Ellie crossed her arms and put on a stern face.

“Come on babe” Nick half groaned, half pleaded, “It’s just gym.”

Yes, he was trying to get Ellie go to the gym with him.

“No Nick” Ellie rolled her eyes, mentally willing herself not to give in, “I don’t need more than everyday morning runs”

“Babe” Nick’s tone suddenly turned serious, “Gym is never too much”

Ellie laughed, her boyfriend was ridiculous sometimes.

Nick smiled at Ellie’s laughter, feeling like his day was being lightened up.

Seeing that Ellie had softened up, Nick took the chance and released the final blow.

“Ellie...” Nick dragged out the last syllable and pouted, eyes widening in a way he knew Ellie couldn’t resist.

“Ugh” Ellie groaned upon seeing Nick’s facial expression but she couldn’t help smiling.

“What do you say now babe? Hit the gym with me, please?”

"Fine!” Ellie finally gave in, “One condition”

“Deal! What is it?”

“Stop being so cute”


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: wanna-be-bold  
> Prompt: “This is gonna sound cheesy... I love when you’re half asleep and talking nonsense.”

The spinning bottle gradually stopped and it’s pointing at Nick.

Nick groaned as this was the third time in a row the bottle landed on him.

“Truth or dare, Torres?” Ellie smirked and asked. Luck was on her side tonight.

“Truth” Nick held his hands up in a mock-surrender manner, “I’m too tired for running around our apartment again”

“Already, Mr Muscle?” Ellie couldn’t hold back the teasing.

“Just ask already! And you will regret it when I get to you” Nick glared at Ellie halfheartedly. Who was him to deny that he’s having fun with his girlfriend in their game night.

“Okay I’ll go easy on you” Ellie pretended to be pondering before popping the question, “Tell me one weird thing you love about me”

Nick chuckled at Ellie’s cute question, “Oh babe, you have so many weird quirks”

This time was Ellie’s turn to mock-glare at Nick.

“Just answer already!”

Nick did after a moment, _“This is gonna sound cheesy... I love when you’re half asleep and talking nonsense.”_

“I don’t talk nonsense!” Ellie blushed as she defended herself.

“You do babe, you just didn’t hear yourself cause you’re half-asleep” Nick teased, shuffling on the floor over to Ellie so he could pull her onto his lap.

“Hmmp” Ellie turned her head and pouted, but there’s smile in her eyes.

“No worries Ellie, I find that super cute”


	5. Tater tot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon  
> Prompt: "Stop being so cute."

“Babe! We’re gonna be late for the reservation!” Nick yelled into their bedroom for Ellie. They were going out for date night tonight.

“Coming!” Ellie came running out of the room, dressed in a dark green short-sleeved flow-y dress with matching heels in her hand.

“Wow Ellie, I didn’t know this green look so good on you” Nick was surprised, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her softly when she straightened up from putting her heels on.

“You like? I never tried this shade before” Ellie blushed at Nick’s compliment, she wasn’t so sure about this before.

“You look gorgeous babe” Nick reassured her, “Now we really have to go”

At the restaurant, the couple was flipping through the menu, deciding what to order.

And Ellie’s eyes brightened up when she saw a certain side option.

“Nick! They do tater tots here!” Ellie told Nick excitedly. It’s hard to find tater tots outside Oklahoma.

“I know Ellie, or else why do you think I chose this place?” Nick smiled softly, a charming one just reserved for his girl.

"Nick...” Ellie felt her heart expand with love upon Nick’s revelation, “I love you, thank you”

“Love you too tater tot” Nick picked up Ellie’s hand to kiss the back of it.

In return, he got a deep blush on Ellie’s cheeks.

“I need you to do one thing for me Ellie”

“Yeah?”

_“Stop being so cute.”_


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @roots-before-branches  
> Prompt: "Can't you stay a little longer?"

11:38pm

Tonight is the night Nick had to leave DC for LA, helping NCIS LA office with a case.

Double-checking that he’s got everything he needed, Nick zipped up his duffel bag as Ellie came up behind him.

She wrapped herself around Nick’s waist, head burying between Nick’s shoulder blades.

Nick’s hands went to covered Ellie’s resting on his stomach and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Nick...” Ellie whispered, voice muffled against Nick’s back, “Can you not go?”

“Ellie, you know I have to“ Nick sighed, Ellie was extra anxious about this mission of his and he couldn’t figure out why.

“I know... I just, I had a bad feeling about this” Ellie pulled away from Nick and he took the signal to turn around.

His heart ached seeing the unshed tears in Ellie’s eyes.

“Please don’t cry baby” Nick gently swiped his thumb under Ellie’s eye, catching a tears that’s about to fall.

Ellie sniffled, “Stupid pregnant hormones,” she muttered under her breath.

“I’ll be extra careful okay? I promised to always come home to you, remember? And now we have little nugget coming along, I won’t dare going anywhere” Nick locked eyes with Ellie while promising, a hand going to cup the small curve that’s just starting to form on her stomach.

Ellie nodded, and sniffle some more, _“Can't you stay a little longer?”_

Nick checked his watch and considered for a moment. Screw this, he’s staying until his wife’s settled, he thought to himself.

“You know what, I can wait till you fall asleep. Come on, let’s get you tucked in”


	7. Surprise, surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @rogueprincessdanie  
> Prompt: "I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned."

"Miss Bishop" Mrs. Hollis walked up to Ellie with another student behind her, "Can you do me a favour?"  
"What is it, Mrs. Hollis?"  
Ellie was curious at first. But when she saw who's behind her teacher, she mentally went "uh-oh".  
Because that was the star quarterback of the school, Nick Torres.  
"Mr. Torres here is having a... hard time in statistics class" The teacher paused to glance at Nick's nonchalant stance and sighed, "and I would like you to help him out so he can pass his next test and not get kicked out of the football team"  
Ellie wasn't sure what she's hearing, and she blinked a few times before recovering.  
"Mrs Hollis, um... I don't think this is a good idea..." Ellie tried to reject because this was going to make her the talk of the whole school even more than she already was.  
"Give it a try Miss Bishop. Now now, I have a teachers' meeting to attend" With that, the teacher took off down the hall way.  
Ellie was left there looking dumbfounded at the football player in front of her.  
"It's your free period right? come on, I don't wanna waste any more of my time" Nick walked down the hallway with a tilt of his head signalling Ellie to follow him.  
Defeated, Ellie sighed with an eye roll, picking up her pace to catch up with Nick.  
They settled in an empty classroom moments later, textbooks and notes laid out on a desk.  
To Ellie's surprise, Nick actually was willing to learn. Maybe he's motivated just because he needed to stay on the football team and not to lose his star quarterback status, Ellie thought to herself. She just wanna be done with this already.  
However, Nick Torres seemed not to be as smart as he's out on the football field when it came to numbers. A period passed by with Ellie's constant silent groans of frustration and Nick's never-ending confusion.  
"When's your next free period?" Nick asked as they were packing up their stuff.  
"This was my only free period of the day" Ellie answered with a hint of annoyance in her tone. She was originally going to read quietly in the library, spend some quality time with herself.  
"Are you free after school then? This test's coming in a week I need to pass it"  
Ellie huffed annoyingly and crossed her arms, "I'm not obligated to help you, you know. A please and thank you wouldn't hurt"  
"whoa easy tiger" Nick held up his hands in mock-surrender, "Can we please continue this after school if you're free?"  
Ellie blushed at Nick majorly softening his tone, she wasn't expecting him being this polite.  
"Uh sure," she stuttered, "We can meet at the library?"  
"How about the diner down the road? I'll buy you a milkshake as thank you"

A week passed by fast with tutorials in free periods and after school. Nick learnt that Ellie always preferred to have snacks while she's using her brain and he started bring her a bag of chips each time, or ordering them milkshakes if they're at the diner.  
With them spending so much more time together, rumors started to flow through the campus and Ellie tried keeping her head down. But those queen-bees in the school could always find her.  
But today was different.  
Once again to Ellie surprise, Nick came to her rescue as she's about to get slammed against the lockers.  
His board muscular body stood in front of her, blocking her from the view of the group of girls.  
Ellie sighed with relief, and she had never felt this safe in school.  
Nick warded off the girls and turned around to face Ellie.  
"You okay?" Nick asked softly.  
"Yeah, s'not the first time" Ellie ducked her head, hiding her blush with embarrassment.  
"Hey, look at me" Nick tilted Ellie's head up with a gentle finger under her chin.  
Tears were swimming in Ellie's eyes when she looked at Nick. No one had ever been this nice to her since the beginning of this academic year, especially not after she got targeted.  
"Thank you" Ellie whispered.  
"They shouldn't be doing that" Nick looked down at Ellie's small figure, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
Ellie's blush deepened, this time out of shyness instead.  
"As a thank you, can I buy you dinner tonight?"  
"Only as a thank you?" Ellie asked, not sure where the courage came from too.  
"Hmm, I guess I can make it a date" Nick smirked as Ellie's face became even redder, if that's possible.  
"Well," Ellie bite her lips nervously, _"I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned."_  
"So?"  
"So yes, you can make it a date"

And the shy smile she's giving him made Nick kiss her right there, pressed against the locker.


	8. Renovation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @specialagentleafboy  
> Prompt: "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

he house was kinda rampaged when Ellie got back from girls' night with Kasie and Jack.

"Nick?" Ellie was taken aback when she stepped into the living room, their decorative shelf now emptied with all the stuff on the floor, "What the heck?"

"Ellie!" Nick looked up from his position on the floor and exclaimed, not expecting his wife to be back already.

"What are you doing, Torres?" Ellie kicked her heels off and placed her hands on her hips, giving Nick a pointed look.

"Ermm" Nick scratches the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at Ellie, "I bought something today and I kinda went spiral rearranging the shelf?"

"Oh god" Ellie rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head fondly, "What did you buy, hmm?"

Sidestepping various objects carefully, Ellie made it across the space and sat down beside Nick, head leaning on his shoulder instinctively.

Turning his head to drop a kiss on top of Ellie's, Nick reached to pick up something that looked like a ball of tangled-up strings and showed Ellie.

"You said before you want some fairy lights in our house? So we can turn them on for soft glows at night" Nick explained, hands picking at the string of lights in an attempt to untangle them.

"But how did that turn into emptying the whole shelf onto the floor?" Ellie was touched at how Nick remembered her little random wish, but she's also confused as hell right now.

"Promise that you won't laugh at me?"

"Promise" Although Ellie already wanted to laugh, cause things were usually hilarious when Nick made that request.

"I was trying to get the lights set up but i forgot to connect the extending plug-in first. So i needed to take them all down and do it again. But in the process I knocked down a few frames, nothing's broken I promise" Nick added quickly when Ellie picked her head up from his shoulder to look at him, "I was frustrated so I decided to start fresh"

"Start fresh as in rearranging the whole shelf?" Ellie shook her head the second time since she got home, "Gosh Nick you're ridiculous sometimes"

"But you love me?" Nick asked with a sheepish yet confident tone and gestured around them, "And you'll help me with this?" 

_"I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."_ Ellie paused, "But no, you clean your own mess up, I'm gonna go shower"

With that and a smirk, Ellie stood from the floor and headed into their bedroom, leaving Nick alone in the living room groaning.


	9. In the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @enchantedbooklover18  
> Prompt: “Y’know I never imagined you as a fan of closets and yet here we are…” & “You wish you could have a piece of this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got steaminess & borderline smut in it sooooooo read it on your own accord :P

"Nick?" Ellie frowned with confusion when she walked into her house, coming home from work.

Her husband, normally cooking or chilling on the couch, was no where to be seen.

"In here!" Nick's voice came from somewhere deeper in the house and Ellie followed the voice, leading her to their walk-in closet.

A shirtless Nick was sitting on the small couch in the middle of the room, only wearing a pair of dress pants.

Ellie swallowed at the sight of Nick's ripped body. Even after all these years of them being together, Nick's still doing a number on her.

"What are you doing here babe?" Ellie asked, walking towards him and plopped herself onto Nick's lap when she reached him.

Snaking his arms around Ellie's back, Nick pulled her closer to him for a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home El" He breathed out when they parted for fresh air, "missed you today"

"Hmmm such a warm welcoming" Ellie teased, resting her head onto Nick's bare shoulder.

"Only for my beautiful wife" Another kiss on Ellie's forehead, the two stayed there wrapped up in each other for a while.

"So... What were you doing?" Ellie asked again a moment later, the question went unanswered as they got carried away just now.

"I had a court meeting tomorrow, I was finding the dress shirt but I couldn't" Nick explained, hands couldn't resist roaming up and down Ellie's back.

"Hmm they aren't hung together?" Ellie hummed contentedly as Nick's warm palm sneaked under her shirt and pressed against her back.

"Wellllll" Nick dragged out the word, "I guess it got misplaced after that time you wore it?"

"Oh god" Ellie blushed upon Nick's words.

She could feel warmth starting to pool at her core as the mental images of what happened last time she'd worn Nick's dress shirt flashed before her eyes; and the fact that she's pressed against Nick's bare chest and seated on his lap was definitely not helping.

And when she looked up at Nick, she found his eyes darkened in a certain way, indicating the effect of Ellie in that dress shirt on him, even if he's just thinking about it.

Nick's eyes locked with Ellie's for a brief heated second before flicking down to her lips.

The air seemed to be heavier than a few moments ago as their lips clashed together.

The kiss, unlike the soft passionate one earlier, was filled with desire and lust.

One of Ellie's hand was pressed again Nick's heart, feeling his heart beat speeding up as they deepened the kiss; the other one went to the back of Nick's head, gently grabbing his short hair at the nape of his neck.

Nick moaned into the kiss as Ellie's slender fingers scratched his scalp, a hand slid up palming her breast over her bra.

"Too much clothes" Nick mumbled when they parted from the kiss, hands tugging at Ellie's shirt to take it off.

A moment later, Ellie's clothes were scattered across the closet floor. The only thing that's still on her was her panties.

Now straddling on Nick's lap, Ellie could feel her husband's hardening member against her very soaked center.

"Nick..." Ellie threw her head back and moaned as he closed his mouth around a nipple, her hips involuntarily grinding down to seek fraction.

"Hmmm my pretty girl" Nick whispered against the swell of Ellie's breasts, peppering her sink with feather-light kisses.

"Niiiiiick" The bucking motion of Ellie's hips was getting more forceful as she whined, needing Nick to stop teasing already.

Her hands traveled south to Nick's pants, fondling with the button and zipper.

Nick nudged her off his lap gently so he could quickly strip out of it. Ellie stood and looked Nick over as he bent down to get rid of his pants.

A glint of mischief flashed through Ellie's orbs as Nick kicked his pants out of their way. She gave Nick, now naked, a sensual look over again, before making a show to hook her fingers at the waistband of her panties, dragging them down her legs slowly.

_“You wish you could have a piece of this”_ Ellie said teasingly, flinging the piece of fabric at Nick's direction when she stepped out of it.

Nick gulped at the scene before him and growled softly, "I hope my wish is granted" Ellie never failed to make him feel like a horny teenager.

Once there were no more barriers between them, Nick marched forward and picked Ellie up, wrapping her legs around his waist with their core parts brushing against each other's.

Their moans were muffled as their lips once again connected in a heated kiss.

Nick continued to walk them forward, lips never leaving Ellie's, until her back was flushed against the closet wall.

_“Y’know I never imagined you as a fan of closets and yet here we are…”_ Nick whispered into Ellie's ear, nibbling her ear lobe and sending electric shocks down her spine.

"Please Nick..." Ellie whined again, her core ached for the length of Nick filling her up, "Need you now" 

Nick held Ellie up tight against the wall with one hand, the other slipping between them to stroke Ellie's slick folds.

"Damn baby you're so wet" Nick murmured against Ellie's collarbone, placing open mouth kisses that would definitely leave bruises the next day.

But Ellie couldn't care less right now, with Nick's shaft slowly pushing into her and his fingers on her most sensitive bud.

She could only whine and moan, saying Nick's name like it's her only prayer.

_**"Nick"** _


End file.
